


Must Be Love

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Laughs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just lots of fucking fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Stiles cries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's a good cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek laughs.</p><p>Derek laughs, and it's the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head and just had to share it with you guys.

Derek throws his head back and outright **_laughs._**

Stiles gapes at his boyfriend as the pack's laughter fills the room, but Stiles doesn't care.

Derek is **laughing.**

Stiles starts to tear up.

Derek notices, suddenly serious, wondering why his lover is all of a sudden glassy eyed.

He isn't the only one who's noticed.

"Stiles?"

Stiles leans forward, grabbing Derek’s face with his hands, and kisses him so softly, as if Derek could break at any second.

He smiles softly, awed, when he pulls back.

"I want to make you laugh everyday,"

Stiles huffs, shaking his head, a tear making it's way down his pale cheeks.

"You look beautiful when you laugh,"

The pack's coos erupt around them, but they're in their own world right now and Derek smiles at him.

"I love you," Derek whispers, his eyes also filling with tears.

Stiles grins.

"I love you too."


End file.
